villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Skeleton King's Alliance
The Skeleton King's Alliance is a group of villains, led by the dark figure, the Skeleton King. It plays a secondary role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two , and his partner, Queen La.]] Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Main Forces: Skeleton5.jpg|The Skeleton King (Former leader of his faction, slain by the Huntsman, in the second Battle of China) Mandarin 1.png||Mandarin (The Skeleton King's chief lackey, slain by the Huntsgirl, in the second Battle of China) Queen La.jpg|Queen La (Former Partner-in-Crime of the Skeleton King, reduced to dust, after Karai broke her staff, during the Battle at San Francisco) Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo (Chief Lieutenant, killed by Yzma, in the second Battle of China) 40d8c12cbc7bbfbe danny-phantom-vlad-plasmius.jpg|Vlad Plasmius (Former lieutenant, banished into the Netherworld, by Ayam Aghoul, during the second Battle of China, never to be seen again) Technus.jpg|Technus (Hired Recruit, slain by Megavolt) Nimnul.jpg|Norton Nimnul (Scientist in the employ of the Skeleton King, slain by Van Pelt's hound dogs) Dr Heinz.jpg|Doctor Doofenshmirtz (Nimnul's partner-in-crime, after a failure mission against Xanatos, Doofenshmirtz turned against his former employer, knocked out by Ibsen's mechanical hippo, to his apparent demise) Valina.JPG|Valina (Recruit of the Skeleton King, slain by Madam Mim, on the second Battle of China) Jack3.jpg|Jack Spicer (Former Recruit of the Skeleton King, fate unknown after the second Battle of China) Wuya.png|Wuya (Jack Spicer's assistant, and the Skeleton King's recruit, retreated, during the Second Battle of China, joined forces with Mok and Aku, in the events of the Third War) Char 6867.jpg|Valmont (Emissary of Shendu, retrerated, during the Battle at San Francisco, became gang leader of the Third War) Dark Hand.jpg|The Dark Hand (Enforcers of Shendu and Valmont, retrerated, during the Battle at San Francisco, became gang leaders of the Third War) 185px-Shendu 18.jpg|Shendu (Demon Sorcerer, bound to the will of the Skeleton King, slain by Mozenrath, on the second Battle of China, spirit found in the Netherworld, along with his brethren) Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck (Former leader of the Fearsome Five and the New Fearsome Five, assimilated into the Skeleton King's Alliance, defeated in the Battle at San Francisco) Tiburon.jpg|Tiburon (Hired Assassin, disappeared into the sea, after an encounter with Drago) Henchmen/Minions: Skeleton King's Dragon.png|The Skeleton King's Dragon (The Skeleton King's steed, fate unknown, after master's demise) 0.jpg|The Formless Minions (Shady minions of the Skeleton King, slain in battle with the Huntsman) Bone Kitty srmthfg.png|Bone Kitty (Elite Formless Minion, slain in battle with Megavolt and Saluk, during the second Battle of China) Leopard Men.jpg|Leopard Men (Queen La's humanoid army, most slain or defeated, after an encounter with Drago and the Shredder's forces respectively) Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos.jpg|Mojo Jojo's Ape Army (Mojo Jojo's Army, slain by the Sorcerer's Society) Vulture Ghosts.jpg|Vulture Ghosts (Ghost-Sidekicks of Vlad Plasmius, slain by Ayam Aghoul, during the second Battle of China) Norton Nimnul's Robot Dogs.jpg|Norton Nimnul's Robot Dogs (Robotic Minions of Norton Nimnul, destroyed by Ibsen's mechanical hippo) Jack Bots.png|Jack Bots (Gadgets of Jack Spicer, most destroyed by Negaduck) JCA-Intro-3-Enforcers-jackie-chan-adventures-12320763-320-240.jpg|Finn, Ratso, and Chow (The Dark Hand's Henchmen, retreated, during the Battle at San Francinco, became gang leaders of the Third War) Sharkmen.jpg Sea Serpent dragon.png|Sea Serpent (Tiburon's steed, disappeared into the sea, along with his master) Others: Vlad Masters anime.jpg|Vlad Masters (Vlad Plasmius' secret alias) The 8 Demon Sorcerers.jpg|Demon Sorcerers (Shendu's race) Heylin Members.jpg|Heylin (Jack Spicer and Wuya's race) Disney Villains War 3 Skeleton5.jpg|The Skeleton King (Leader of his faction) Mandarin 1.png|Mandarin (The Skeleton King's chief lackey) The Circus Of Ooze.jpg|The Circus Of Ooze (Shady organization, commanded the Skeleton King) Lord Scrapperton.jpg|Lord Scrapperton (Chief Ambassador of the Skeleton King) 0.jpg|The Formless Minions (Shady Minions of the Skeleton King) Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in Villains Battles